Indoor Campy Happers!
"Indoor Campy Happers!" is the second episode of the first season of Adopteez. Plot Wynter, Travis, and Lacey wish to go camping outside, but Lacey suggests other fun activities her siblings find boring and annoying such as putting on a show, playing chess, teaching interior design, and exchanging jokes. Wynter recommends Travis that they can just watch TV, but Chester and Marga arrive downstairs and suggest that they can do a family campout indoors! Ryder and Lucas arrive and Chester invites them to join in. But when everybody realizes that Lacey is gone, they look around until they see a pair of bunny ears behind the couch which is actually Lacey's hairstyle. Ryder brings out his bazooka and is about to shoot it saying "kill the rabbit...with jokes". But Wynter and Travis try to catch it, but it hides away; but when they sit on the couch, Lacey's hairstyle pops up again and bops them on the head with her squeaky hammer. Lacey herself now pops up laughing hysterically, but then Chester comes to pull her hairstyle to stop her. During picnic lunch, Lacey, hiding in another place, uses a bee on a rod wire to aim for Travis, but he attempts to shoo the bee and swat it; a moment later, she uses a butterfly on a rod wire to attract the group, but still fails; then Lacey makes funny frog sounds and throws a rubber frog onto Chester's plate. When Chester is about to get another plate, Marga tells him that they are camping and would need to practice the next time they do it outdoors. Then he tells her that he would also do intermittent fasting like usual. A moment later, they see a skunk's tail which is Lacey again who then sprays water driving the family and Ryder away. Once they return to the table, they clean up everything and Marga starts washing the plates. Lacey now dresses up as a raccoon and steals food from the fridge. Later that night, the gang sings a few silly songs. Soon, Marga brings out a special treat, S'mores bites. During the conversation, Lacey, still as a raccoon, sneaks into the campsite, and steals some of the group's equipment, even Lucas's flashlight, and then begins to dress up as a moose. The family and Ryder tackle the moose to unveil Lacey. Travis says he wouldn't ask for a chocolate moose which causes her to start laughing hysterically. Wynter removes Lacey's raccoon costume, and then Chester gives her a s'mores bite, but Lacey rushes to the campsite and hastily stuffs some of them. Soon, the family heads back to their tents and do a rhythmic chant and twist of "The Bear Hunt". Soon they hear a growl of, and see a shadow of, a bear which is actually Lacey in disguise. Travis screams in shock but no one's afraid of it, but Wynter covers his mouth telling him that she likes bears, so does Chester. When it is time for bed, the group takes turns telling a funny ghost story while Lacey hoots like an owl and makes cartoony ghost sounds and cackles to frighten them but then pops into the tent making a funny face and noise in front of them and using Lucas's flashlight. Lucas retrieves it, and the group knows that Lacey was tricking them. The next morning after breakfast, Wynter exclaims that it's the best camping day ever! Trivia * The title of the episode is a pun of the term "happy campers". * Ryder saying "Kill the rabbit (with jokes)", Lacey bopping her adoptive siblings on their heads and Chester saying "Well, if it isn't a buggin' bunny" reference Elmer Fudd and Bugs Bunny from Looney Tunes. Category:Episodes Category:Adopteez episodes